My Turn to Cry
by Christal Alice
Summary: Don't cry in places without me, don't cry because you always had a lot of tears/EXO/KrisTao KrisBaek/ Reader yang baik hati adalah yang meninggalkan jejak 8')


**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : ****My Turn to Cry**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : KrisTao KrisBaek**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rating: T**

**NB : The idea and story pure from my brain ^^****Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan seperti biasa**

* * *

**Pemuda manis itu melangkah dengan langkah memburu, wajahnya tampak pucat. Kantung matanya terlihat cekung dengan rambut platinanya yang sedikit berantakan namun tidak sedikitpun menutupi kecantikan di wajahnya. Dia terus melangkah menyusuri koridor kampus dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal ditangannya. Dia tidak menoleh, hanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kian memucat. Seperti biasa, saat di dalam kelas ia lebih memilih tempat duduk di pojok.**

**"****Tao, wajahmu pucat sekali ?" Baekhyun, sahabat barunya itu menoleh kebelakang. Baru dua minggu mereka saling kenal. Tapi Baekhyun seperti telah mengenal dekat sahabat barunya. Dia bahkan begitu perduli terhadap Tao.**

**"****Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Tao berkata pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang mengucurkan keringat.**

**"****Tapi wajahmu hari ini pucat sekali," Baekhyun melangkah kebelakang lalu duduk disebelah Tao. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu memerhatikan sekali lagi wajah sahabatnya itu. Wajah Tao tampak semakin pucat.**

**"****Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu…"**

**"****Jangan terlalu perduli padaku!" Desis Tao pelan.**

**"****Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau tidak mampu. Kau pasti memerlukan bantuan orang lain untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu."**

**"****Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu perduli padaku!" Tao menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya.**

**"****Aku akan merasa bersalah jika membiarkan seseorang yang tertimpa masalah menjadi tersiksa karena tidak ada yang perduli. Apalagi kau, seorang sahabat yang pertama kali aku kenal di kampus ini…"**

**"****Kau pikir aku ini orang yang lemah ?!" Tao berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju pintu kelas.**

**"****Tao, kau mau bolos kuliah lagi ?" teriak Baekhyun, Tao hanya diam. Baekhyun yang merasa diabaikan pun akhirnya mengejar sahabatnya itu.**

**"****Kalau kau bolos lagi hari ini kau bisa dikeluarkan dari kampus!" Tao menoleh, menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan menusuk.**

**"****Kukira nasibku bukan ditentukan oleh mata kuliah hari ini. Hanya aku dan Tuhan saja yang bisa mengatur hidupku…"**

**"****Suatu saat nanti kau pasti menyesal"**

**"****Aku lebih menyesal lagi jika kekampus tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa!"**

**"****Kau menyindirku ?"**

**"****Aku mengatakan ini pada diriku sendiri !" Tanpa rasa ragu Tao melangkah keluar keluar kelas. Tidak perduli dengan seorang dosen yang akan memberikan mata kulian astronomi yang dibuat meperhatikan kepergiannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rasa kantuk sudah menyerang Tao yang masih menonton televisi saat Kris pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk. "Hey, kau belum tidur ? Hhhh…Sudah jam berapa ini huh?" Kris melangkah sempoyongan. Bau alkohol menyeruak saat ia berbicara.**

**"****Aku mengkhawatirkanmu gege, akhir-akhir ini kau jarang pulang kerumah…" Tao memapah tubuh jangkung Kris untuk duduk di sofa. Tubuh Kris yang berbau alkohol tercium begitu menyengat.**

**"****Kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.."**

**"****Apa salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu ?! " Sesaat tatapan mata mereka bertemu,Kris menghela nafas pendek dan bangkit dari duduknya.**

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini Kris ?! apa salahku.." Mata panda milik Tao kini sudah dipenuhi air mata ,kata-kata Kris barusan cukup membuat hatinya terluka. Kenapa semua ini terjadi ? kenapa Kris berubah ? Memang apa salah dirinya selama ini ? Padahal dulu hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Kris pun diam ditempatnya ketika mulai mendengar suara isakan kecil, walaupun saat ini ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar . Ia tau Tao sedang menangis

"Hapus air matamu.."

"Kau berubah ge.."

"Pergilah jika kau bosan hidup denganku, aku pun sudah lelah menjalani hidup seperti ini denganmu. Hanya membuat hatimu terluka"

Hening meliputi kedua pasangan itu. Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar , meninggalkan Tao yang masih menangis seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raut wajah Tao kian memucat. Hari ke hari dilaluinya dengan banyak menyendiri. Seperti saat ini duduk di bangku taman dengan tatapan nanar penuh kepedihan. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya, menawarinya sebotol air mineral. Ternyata itu Baekhyun, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya.

Tao menoleh sesaat menatap wajah orang itu. Wajah itu tampak berseri terlihat sangat bahagia. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang selalu murung dengan mata sembab oleh air mata.

"Laki-laki itu sangat ramah dan baik hati…" Baekhyun berkata tanpa diminta. Mungkin ia ingin berbagi kebahagiaannya pada Tao. Namun Tao diam saja, tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang meluncur dari bibir curve miliknya bahkan tersenyum pun tidak.

"Coba kau lihat kalung ini," Baekhyun memperlihatkan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya."Bagaimana menurutmu Tao ?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Kalung itu kalung mahal. Cocok dengan lehermu" ucap Tao mulai bersuara.

"Bukan hanya kalung ini, laki-laki itu juga memberiku beberapa baju mahal"

"Dia pacar barumu ya.."

"Huum.." Baekhyun mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat merona malu."Dia…dia ah! Coba kau lihat ini !" Baekhyun mengambil selembar foto dari dalam dompetnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Tao.

"Laki-laki yang tampan bukan ?" Tao tidak menyahut. Seperti ada ribuan pisau yang menusuk hatinya ketika melihat foto itu, matanya kembali berembun.

"Dia pacar baruku.." ucap Baekhyun kemudian. Embun dimata Tao pun kini berguguran menoreh hatinya yang semakin terluka.

**END**

Christal_alice


End file.
